What Else Can I Lose?
by LuLuProductions
Summary: "Mother...Yuki..I miss you both...I still cant forget that day...I must avenge you, no matter what it takes. " ArmeXLass COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Arme watched across the hall from her room. All she could see was blood dripping everywhere. She was holding her little sister tightly. Her big, violet eyes were soaked with tears, travelling down her rosy cheeks, and dripping onto her sisters hand. Her little sister jumped every time a tear hit her hand, because they were cold. Arme's heart filled with a cold ache as she saw the blood drip faster and faster. The brave mage hugged her sister, rose from the bed they were sitting on, and slowly walked across the hall. She peeked into the door frame of her mother's bedroom, and, at the scene, her eyes grew bigger and wider then they had ever been in her entire life. She stood in the door way, motionless. Her younger sister became curious of what her bigger sister was seeing, and slowly followed her sister, and gripped her leg.

"...No..." Arme cried, faintly."NO!" She ran over to her mother's bed and knelt down. Her sister followed and sat beside her sister.

"...Mommy..." Arme's little sister, Yuri, began to cry silently. Her eyes grew big and wide as well. Arme hugged her sister gently, and Yuri stood up and hugged her mother as tightly as she possibly could. Arme put a warm hand on her mother's beautiful face, and brushed it across. Yuri ran her finger's through her light purple hair. Then, Yuri screamed. She screamed so loud and high, Arme thought all of Serdin could hear. A dark figure outside, turned and saw the two young girls, standing over their mother's bed, crying. The figure had bright white eyes, and with that, began slowly walking towards their house. This caught Arme's eye, and she reacted quickly

"Yuri! Shh! Be quiet!" She demanded. She waited, and as she heard the front door creak open slowly, she continued."Head to my bedroom. Don't make _any _noise, or we're in trouble. I'll be there in a second. Got it?" She whispered. Yuri did as her big sister said, she was too scared to see what would happen if she didn't. Arme returned to her bedroom and her sister, curled up into a small ball on her bed. She held her staff in one hand, and a spell book in another. She hadn't learnt them all, yet. She quickly closed her bedroom door, and soon thereafter, she heard footsteps creak past her bedroom and into her mother's room.

"Stay here." Arme demanded. The look in her eyes meant that she wasn't joking around. Seriously. Arme slowly walked out into the hallway and pointed the staff at the figure. He held a bloodied knife, and as he turned to see they young mage, he smirked slightly.

"You..._You...__**YOU KILLED MY MOTHER?"**_ Armed screamed. Her sister looked up at her sister.

"REVERSE GRAVITY!" She called. A green energy blasted the dark figure with bright white eyes, as he jumped and dodged it quickly. As Arme and this mysterious person battled in the hallway, Yuri ran out to the end of the hallway.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Arme screamed loudly."HOLY STRIKE!" She sent the blue energy beam racing through the hallway.

"Arme!" A tiny, frail voice called, just before an explosion was set off at the end of the hallway. As the smoke cleared, she saw her tiny sister at the end of the hallway, lying on the ground.

"YURI!" Arme called. No answer. She ran to her sister's aid, held her head on her lap.

"Hi, Arme," Yuri began.

"Yuri..." Arme choked."This wasn't supposed to happen..."

"..." Yuri was speechless.

"I'll say hi to mom for you." And with that, the light left Yuri's eyes as she passed. Arme cried, as the figure stood and watched. Arme stood back up, tears in her eyes and pointed her staff back at the figure, slowly. Tears filled her eyes even more, and even with all her strength, Arme couldn't bring herself to use any more attacks. She dropped her staff, and ran out of the house, into the markets of Serdin, and called for help. Even after all the guards arrived at the scene, she said that the murderer was a black figure with white eyes, no one believed her. And since she was considered the killer of her own younger sister, she had been took in for questions by the Queen. The Queen of Serdin was certain it was the work of Kaze'aze. But they all knew Kaze'aze, and that wasn't it. Arme couldn't live with herself. She had been considered the killer or her own sister, whom she promised she would talk care of, no matter what. Arme stood silently at the funeral, until they were about to bury her, she spoke up.

"YURI! I PROMISED I'D TAKE CARE OF YOU! DON'T MAKE ME A LIAR! YURI! YURI!" Arme cried. But no answer. She was taken away. At her own sister's funeral. Her mother was a wonderful mother, but her life had been taken by a mysterious figure. She should have cherished every word, every moment with her ike it was her last. but she didn't. And look where they were now. Arme vowed vengeance.

"Mother, Yuri. I _will_ find your killer. I _will_ get revenge. No matter what it takes."

_**A/N: Hi, sorry about this note, but please check out my friend Fata Moon's unofficial after story on this fic. It's really good! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Arme **_sat across a long table with the Queen of Serdin. Everyone is the world would have dreamed to be in the same _room_ of the Queen, but the young Violet Mage sat across the table, her head hung. They were there to settle what would happen to her and where she would be going.

"Armia," The Queen began. Arme looked up at the Queen solely and opened her mouth to speak.

"My name," She began."Is Arme."

"Very well. Tragedy has struck in the Land of Serdin. We are deeply sorry for your loss, but your guardian has been murdered, therefore you need either a new guardian, or in any case, shelter." The Queen said in a loud voice, as if she were in rage. The Violet Mage looked up again.

"What I really care about is justice."

"Yes." The Queen nodded, looking at a different scroll."It says here that my team will work their hardest to find justice for you and your family. It is not guaranteed we will find this person, though. I'm sorry for asking again, but how would you describe you're mother's killer?"

Arme scowled. It had only been 2 weeks since the event, and she had already forgotten.

" I already told you, a dark figure with bright, white eyes." Arme replied calmly, though inside she was angry at the thought of this person. The sight. Oh, the sight was fowl. She shuddered at the flashback of blood, dripping everywhere. Arme shook her head slowly, ignoring her feelings.

"...Yes, definitely Kaz-"

A loud booming sound filled the room. Out of rage of not being heard, Arme had slammed her fist against the table.

"IT'S NOT KAZE'AZE. WE KNOW WHO HE IS, THAT'S NOT IT." The Queen gave a slight smile.

"S-Sorry, Your Majesty..." She apologized, sitting back down.

" We have gone over your options, Armi-Arme, and so far, we have two. You can become a farmer, and sell crops, making your own gold, _OR..."_ The Queen paused, and gave Arme a more serious look.

"You can be adopted into a new family." Arme thought for a while. At the time, she would rather live alone and make her own gold, but she knew she couldn't make it that way.

"I-" Arme began. When she said this, her whole life would changed.

"I...-" She said again, but she swallowed her words.

"I want a new family." She finally said. The Queen smiled brightly, and warmly.

"Great. We already have a new woman who offered to take you in if you agreed." She explained, handing her a scroll and a black ink pen. Arme took the pen and scroll slowly, and put them down on the desk. Arme didn't really want to sign, she didn't even know these people, but she felt she was in good hands, and slowly signed her signature on the line, and handed it back to the Queen.

"Great!" She smiled again."She agreed to take you as soon as possible! So, since she is your new legal guardian, and what she wishes for is my command, you are going to be moving in tonight." The Queen said, stacking up some papers. The mage was silent again.

"Miss Arme. Everything will be alright. I can assure you this woman is a very nice person and will take care of you just fine."

The Queen's word made Arme feel alot better, because she knew the Queen didn't lie. The Queen got out of her big, velvet chair, approached Arme, shook her hand gently, and left the Conference room. Arme sat silently for the next 10 minutes in the room, catching up with herself. She was afraid that her future had a dim light. She slowly stood up and went back to the shelter in which she had been staying since the event of her mother's murder. Arme slowly packed her things and waited for the arrival of her new adopted mother at the front of the shelter home.

"We really enjoyed having you here, Armia!" Anne, the woman at the front desk said warmly.

"Thanks, Anne." Arme replied. She was used to Anne calling her by her real name, since she did that to everyone at the shelter. As Anne heard a knock on the door, she quickly got up to answer it.

"Hello there." A kind-looking woman said warmly to Arme. She was dressed in a brown dress with a white apron, and wearing brown flats. She wore a brown sweater over her dress to keep warm. Her dark brown hair was in a ponytail, and she wore a bandana as an accessory.

"I'm very pleased to meet you. My name is Angela." The woman said kindly. Arme looked up at the woman, as she gave her a warm smile, and for the first time in a long time, Arme smiled back.

"Here's her papers, please take good care of her. I'm quite sure you will love her." Anne spoke fastly to Angela as she handed her a folder.

"Of course," She said back, never taking her eyes off Arme. The young lady walked over to Arme and put her hand out, offering to help her up. Arme silently accepted, and as she took Angela's hand, a sudden warmth filled her body as she stood up.

"Please, don't be shy." Angela tried to begin conversation. They were walking back to Angela's home, since she couldn't afford a carriage.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit nervous.."Arme replied, smiling to Angela. They were silent until they reached the small cottage in the village. It was very small, but very humble. It was made of good lumber wood. There were three bedroom, and two bathrooms, a small kitchen, and a family room. The house only had two levels, as well.

"Armia, dinner is ready!" She called up to Arme. She had been sitting upstairs, unpacking. Arme slowly emerged from her room, and came downstairs.

"I made steamed rice, I hope that's okay with you," Angela continued. Arme sat down at the small table with three chairs.

"It's fine, and please, call me Arme." She insisted, eating some rice. The dinner was very silent, until Angela finally spoke.

"I remember how fun it was when my husband, and child were still living here," She began, after wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Really? Where are they living now?" Arme finally replied. She hadn't been speaking very much.

"They're living in Heaven now." Angela replied. Arme looked Angela in the eyes, and yet, she still smiled.

"I'm very sorry about that..." Arme replied sadly."What happened?" Angela took another bite of her dinner.

"My husband went into the war with Kanavan, and my son...He followed in his footsteps. They were both killed."

"They seem to be very brave." Arme continued. It was silent for another long time, when Angela broke the silence once again.

"My husband's name was Jonathon and my son's name was Chris. I can show you our photo album later, if you'd like."

"That would be nice, but how are you so happy that they're gone?" Arme asked, afraid she had said too much. Angela just smiled again.

"Well, Arme, it was their decision to join the war, and serve Serdin, they knew the consequences, and they were okay with that. I know they were very brave. And they're not gone, they're just far away. In a way, I am sad that they're not with me anymore, but it's okay, because I know I'll see them again, some day." Angela concluded. Arme thought about those words. She knew she'd see her mom and sister again some day, as well.

Angela and Arme were up all night looking at the photo albums Angela had of her husband and her son. They were so happy. All the pictures had amazing, great memories that they would never forget, not matter how far apart they were.

"I know my mom and sister are looking down on me, too." Arme smiled.

"I'm sure they are, and they're probably so proud of you for being so strong through this hard time."

"Thanks, Angela."

For the next 2 months, Arme and Angela lived together happily, making memories together as well, and Arme was finally happy with her life after the tragic events that had happened. Every night, Arme would dream she was sitting under an apple tree with her mom and sister, having a picnic. And every morning, she would wake up with a big smile on her face. She told Angela all about her dreams, and Angela listened to every word. Then one day, there was a knock on the door of the small, but humble cottage.

"Oh my," Angela said in a worried voice."We weren't expecting anybody, were we Arme? I should've made tea, sooner."

"Don't worry Angela. I'll get it." Arme replied happily. She opened the small, wood door and there stood The Knight Master, who fought for the Queen of Serdin.

"Miss Armia?" She said in a proud, booming voice."I've been sent by The Queen of Serdin. She has another option for you."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_"Thank_ you so much for letting me in without any notice whatsoever." The Knight Master spoke slowly, in no rush.

"It's no problem," Angela replied,"I've finally finished the tea." She continued, pouring some in Knight Master's cup."It's raspberry."

"Thank you." Knight Master smiled brightly, sipping her tea.

"So, what's the option the Queen sent you here for?"Arme asked impatiently.

"Oh yes, the option." Knight Master swallowed her tea quickly and began speaking again.

"The Queen looked deeply into it, and sent an another investigation on your mother's death. We found that the Queen was half true, you were half true." The Knight Master spoke in a slight dark tone.

"What's that mean?" Arme questioned.

"It means," Knight Master spoke sternly again."That the person who actually _killed_ your mother wasn't Kaze'aze, **_BUT_**, the person who really _killed_ your mother wasn't doing it under their own free will. He was being controlled by Kaze'aze."

Arme sat lifelessly on her wooden chair, clenching her fists at the thought of her mother's killer.

"That's completely horrible.." Angela finally stated.

Arme finally calmed herself."What's that got to do with my option?"

"I'm getting to that. The offer consists of you joining a team called the Grand Chase. Their goal is to defeat Kaze'aze. Everyone on the team has their own reason for revenge on Kaze'aze."

"Then I'll do it! I'll join the Grand Chase!"

"But, their is one thing. You cannot stay with Angela, for a very long time." Knight Master finally explained.

Angela just smiled slightly."It's your decision, Arme."

"I'll sleep on it..." Arme finally decided.

"Alright, but you only have two days to make your mind up." The Knight Master finished."Thank you for your time, Angela and Arme." And with that, Knight Master rode away on her white horse. Arme looked at Angela and then looked down.

"Arme, please decide based on what your heart tells you." Angela finally said, breaking the silence, then getting up to wash the teacups.

_Later that night..._

"Angela, I'm sorry...But you know what this means to me..." Arme said, gently gripping Angela's hand.

"Arme...You're so young, I can't let you join the war...My son was 20 when he joined. You're only 13." Angela replied, with teary eyes.

"Angela...I must avenge my mother and sister, no matter what it takes."

"Arme...Normally I would let you do whatever you want, but I can't let you do this."

"You said to decide based on what my heart tells me!"

"I can't let you do it!" There was a long silence after that, and then Angela walked to the doorframe.

"I'm not losing another one. You are not to go, and that is final. I'm sorry." And with that, Angela left Arme's room quietly.

Arme quietly packed her bags. It was the middle of the night, and Angela was asleep. Arme pulled out an address Knight Master had secretly left for Arme, since she knew Angela would say no. She quickly wrote a note for Angela, and left it neatly on her bed. She took a last look at the small, but humble cottage that she had made so many memories in for such a small amount of time. She slowly but surely crept downstairs, suitcase in hand, and opened the creaky door. She pulled out the address and looked it over slowly.

"Good bye, Angela..." She whispered, and closed the door slowly. She walked out and opened the gate, and slowly walked in the direction the address took her.

The Grand Chase Mansion was filled with twelve different snores, all snoring out of sync. A small knock was heard on the door, but no one answered. Then, a louder knock, which awoke one of The Grand Chase knights.

"Who would be here at 2 o' clock in the morning?"raged Lire, throwing on her robe and heading downstairs, quickly opening the door. There stood the short, pale, purple-haired mage, soaked in rain.

"Hello?" Lire asked, worriedly."Hello?"

"Hi, my name is Arme...I'm your new teammate."

"We weren't expecting a new teammate."

"Well, I was sent by The Knight Master." Arme assured, handing Lire the letter that came with the address.

"This is her hand-writing..." Lire finally admitted."Well either way, come on in, it's too cold to be out here now." Lire quickly led Arme into the big mansion, and Arme changed into some new clothes.

"Why aren't you talking much? Aren't you happy to join GC?" Lire asked patiently.

"...Well, I betrayed my guardian in order to get here, even though she was so good to me." Arme answered cautiously.

"Well, I'm sure it was for all the right reasons. Now, I'm super tired, so I'm heading back to bed. You should get some sleep, too." Lire said, walking up the spiral stairs. Arme slowly fell asleep on the big couch in the living room, once again dreaming of her mother and sister, but still wishing they'd never died in the first place.

Angela awoke to a quiet home, as usual, since she always woke Arme up. She quietly walked to Arme's room an opened the door, only to find no one.

"Arme?" She said in a shaky voice, as she walked over to the bed to read the note.

_Angela,_

_I'm sorry that I left you so suddenly like this, but I had to. This opportunity means the world to me. I must avenge my family. I'm sorry that I left even though you were good to me, even though I know you said no because you wanted to protect me. You were worried that I'd be hurt, or die, but I promise I will always be happy here. I also promise to write as often as possible, though I will be busy. Please understand that this was not personal. I was just deciding based on what my heart told me._

_-Arme_

Angela sat down on the bed and took it all in slowly. She looked down at the note and read it again, as if she had just received the news again and again. But, after realizing her situation, she just smiled slightly to herself again.

"Arme...I know you're a strong girl. Stay strong throughout the whole journey and return home to me safely. I hope you know the consequences, and you are okay with it. I will miss you."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

_WARNING!: DO NOT READ IF NOT MATURE, CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME "CONTENT"_

_Arme's POV_

Amy looked me dead in the eye, and cracked a slight smile. We were sitting in my bedroom, and I was writing to Angela. We were talking about...girl stuff.

"Everyone knows you like Lass. It's been two months now~" Amy sang as as she spoke, in a gentle melody. I blushed slightly, but quickly turned away.

"Even if it were true," I began "He would never like me. He is way too mysterious to like an outspoken girl like me."

Amy brushed her hot pink bangs out of her eyes slowly.

"That's what I thought about Jin." She said calmly. Her brown eyes twinkled at the thought of Jin.

"..But, I told him my true feelings, and it turns out he felt the same way."

"But everything would turn out perfect for you, anyhow. Look at you, then look at me." I said modestly.

"You're way too good for anyone, but Lass might be the one!~" Amy sang once again, clapping her hands.

"I just wish I knew his story," I continued, finishing off my letter. Amy grabbed some chocolate pudding, and ate a heaping spoonful. Why? Why was Amy so perfect? Maybe because she's a goddess. No. Not even goddesses are perfect. Maybe it was because she had found the one she loved.

"Amy, do you think anyone can find love?" I finally managed to mutter, under my deep breath.

"If you look hard enough," She replied happily, eating more pudding. I folded up the letter and placed it neatly in the envelope. Amy stared at me once again.

"You already found love, you just don't know it, that's all."

_Lass's POV_

Amy had told Arme she'd already found love. With who? It couldn't possibly have been me. I shouldn't have been listening in on their conversation, anyways. After my experience, I thought I would never love again, not after my dark soul had been taken deeper into the shadow of guilt. But then, I met her, violet eyes glimmering and all, and all at once, she lit a spark of hope inside me. She made me warmer inside, gave me a reason to carry on. But why? We weren't even a couple, and crushes don't go that far, do they? Maybe. All I know is that I love her, but I never wanted to admit it. Her warm smile always lit up people grey days. Maybe that was it?

I walked down slowly into the kitchen, only to see Ronan perched on the high, granite counters. He smiled warmer then ever today.

"Hello, Lass. Hungry?" He said, with a joyful tone.

"No, not really. Where's Lire?"

"Dunno," He replied, putting his head in his lap slowly. I poured myself some water.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently, afraid I'd said too much already.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Ronan replied in a muffled voice, not even looking up to speak.

"Well, I just assumed, since you're always happy..."

There was a long silence.

"You seem more depressed than ever today, Lass" He finally replied.

"Things have been going on, and I was just thinking." I replied cautiously.

I had been very careful. I knew that letting the world to get to know you too much can result in a fiasco, bigger than ever expected. Why did the Grand Chase make me feel so comfortable?

Amy suddenly skipped down the stairs and landed with a soft boom.

"Lass," She began "Can I talk to you? In private?"

_No One's POV_

Amy had taken Lass to the large hill with the oak tree, in front of the Grand Chase Mansion. The glittering sun flashed in orange, and glimmered as the final hours of the afternoon faded to dust, until the next day came.

"It's really important," Amy began, dragging Lass up to the very top of the hill. Lass brushed himself off.

"Well, what is it?" He asked glumly.

"It's about Arme, she was talking to me earlier on, and there's something I think you should know."

Lass suddenly became very interested in what she was saying."Go on."

"She told me that she has felt something the past few months, that she'd never felt before. She told me that she would tell you if she could, but she always gets so nervous when she's around you, but I will tell you, since I think you should know."

"Continue," Lass rushed Amy.

"Well...She told me that...She loves you."

_Lass's POV_

Those words kept on repeating themselves in my head, and it echoed, until my head started to spin. She loved me? It's like a heavy weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. My heart warmed up, and grew bigger and bigger. Know that I knew, it would be so much easier.

"R-Really..?" I asked timidly.

"Really," The pink-haired dancer replied.

"Thank you for telling me." I replied with a slight smile on my face. I knew it, tonight would be the knight that I ask Arme...

_Arme's POV_

"Will you come up to the seaside cliff with me?" Lass asked in a shaking voice.

"Of course I will," I replied. What was this about? The walked seemed like forever and ever, and we finally reached the very edge of the grey, sharp cliff at the coast of the light blue sea. Lass walked and sat down on the very edge, and I followed.

"Sit," He said impatiently. It was almost in an excited tone. I sat down on the cold, grey rock known as the cliff, and Lass slowly slid my hand into his. I immediately began blushing a bright red, and put my un-occupied hand on my lap.

"Arme," He began. He seemed to be at loss of words.

"You know you can tell me anything." I replied as quick as the speed of sound. He nodded.

"Arme," He started again." These past few months have been completely amazing. I have began to form.." He continued. I started to blush even more after the next few words.

"Feelings for you."

I clenched my hand deeper into his. Some of the dirt got underneath my fingernails, making them colder.

"And now,"

"Yes Lass?"

"I was wondering...If you would like to be my...my girl?"

I stared at him in amazement.

"T-That came out wrong," He stuttered, scratching his head. I giggled quietly as he waited for an answer, nervously. I continued to stare at him for a long time. He stared back, in silence. Finally, I kissed him full on, on the lips. He laid down on the cold ground, and he stroked my bright purple hair. His tongue slid into my mouth, and this went on for the entire cold night.

"I'll take that as a yes," He laughed, as I lay beside him on the long cliff, and drifted off into sleep, with Lass holding me throughout the starry night.

_Dear Angela,_

_I'm having a wonderful time! I'm perfectly safe, and I met a bunch of new friends. I miss you so much, though. Once again, thank you for being good to me. Amy always helps me out with boy trouble, and Lire is great for advice! Elesis loves fighting, but there's a soft side to her, and Ley just likes being...Well, Ley. But, there's something even more important I wanted to tell you. These past few months have been fantastic, because of one Grand Chase member. He makes me feel special, and warms up my heart. He supports me, and helps me in times of need. His name is Lass. Angela, I think I'm in love!_

_-Arme_

_LuLu: What did you think? I tried a different writing style on this chappy ^^ BTW, I know it was all POV's. Deal with it._

_Ley: It was horrible_

_Lire: You think everything is horrible, Ley._

_Ley: WHY YOU LITTLE-_

_Arme: R&R Please!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

From then on, that seaside cliff was the usual get-away spot for Arme and Lass. They went there when an argument had begun in the house, or things got too loud. Anywhere in the world was a perfect spot, as long as they were with eachother. Lass had never felt more accepted in his life after his incident, which he still refused to talk about, and Arme was finally happy after the tragedy that had struck in her life.

_Lass' POV_

I looked deep into her beautiful and bright eyes, and smiled a warm smile.

"Lass, I've never seen you so cheerful. Before, you were so quiet. Now, you're so upbeat." She announced cheerfully.

Her eyes shimmered. They looked familiar. Like I'd seen her somewhere, but not for long. But, her eyes seemed to be different than what I remembered in a way, as well.

"Had we ever met before? I mean, before the Grand Chase. I feel like I've seen you before."

"Me too, I just noticed." I replied in an unsure tone. Maybe it was nothing.

_Arme's POV_

Even though I'm so happy with Lass, my mind is still set on finding the one who ruined my life. Yuri, even though so many years had passed, why can't I stop thinking of you, and move on? Mother, I'm so sorry about what happened. I wasn't able to protect Yuri like I promised.

"Is everything alright?" Lass asked in a worried voice. I brushed my tears away.

"I-It's fine. Nothhing, really."

"No, It's not nothing. Tell me."

"It happened a long time ago, I shouldn't be worried anymore." I tried again.

"Arme..."

"Alright...A few years ago, my mother was murdered by a small figure. It was shaped like a small boy, with bright white eyes. When I tried to defeat him, I wound up killing my younger sister, Yuri. I tried to let it go, but I want revenge. They haven't figured out who it is, though. But they do know, that Kaze'aze was controlling the figure." I replied slowly, in a muffled voice.

_Lass' POV_

Those words shrunk my heart. That's where I knew her face from. I did it. I killed her mother. I caused her to kill her sister. I left her with nothing. But it wasn't really me. It was The Dark One. She had done this to me. I had no control, but I couldn't fight it. But if I told her, she would never want to talk to me again. She would probobly kill me. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Arme...There's something you should know.."

"Yes?"

"...I...N-Nothing."

"Now, you have to tell me, since you made me do it."

I couldn't find the words. I love this girl with all my heart, but I killed her family.

"Tell me, Lassie!"

"I can't. Not yet." I replied, standing up. I looked into the grassy meadow below. She would find out sooner or later, whether I tell her, or she finds out. She will have to know, though. She deserves it. But she will be more then angry when she discovers she loves her family's murderer.

"Let's go back inside, then. When you're ready, we can talk."

_Arme's POV_

We walked back down to the mansion, and Lass was silent the entire time.

"Lass, you're being silent again." I tried. No answer.

"Arme, we need to ta-" But his voice was interuppted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Jin yelled. He opened the door and there was Knight Master, which a serious look on her face.

"Knight Master, is there another mission?" Ronan asked.

"No. I need to take Arme to Castle Serdin right away. We have a new discovery on her mother's murder." Knight Master replied quickly.

"Already here. Have you found the culprit?" I piped up, putting on my coat.

"We think so. Please hurry."

"Arme, I love you." Lass said quickly before we left.

"I love you, too." I replied shutting the door.

_No One's POV_

****At Castle Serdin, Arme couldn't wait to hear the culprit.

"We did alot of research, and we tracked down Lass of the Grand Chase. I'm sorry Arme, but Lass is your mother's murderer."

Arme couldn't believe her ears. Lass. No, that couldn't be it. She loved him. Those words swallowed her up all at once.

"I thought it was Kaze'aze in disguise!" I yelled.

"Well, it might be, but the identification and DNA found in your home proved that it was indeed Lass."

Arme thanked Knight Master for all her hard work and returned to the mansion with rage burning in her eyes.

Arme flung the door open.

"LASS? WHERE IS THAT LIAR!" She screamed, flinging vases and decor all around the house.

"LASS!" Arme screamed, putting him into a bubble, and throwing him out of the house.

"YOU KILLED HER! MY BEAUTIFUL MOTHER!" She screamed.

"Arme, please let me explain myself!" Lass yelled, dodging her attacks.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU KILLED HER!" Arme cried.

"Arme! Calm down, please! Let him speak!" Lire tried.

"NO! IT'S MY TURN TO SPEAK! WHY? WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Arme screamed.

"..."

"Tell me...why-" But her vision had faded.

_Arme's POV_

****I awoke in my bed, with my bags packed beside me. Lire was beside my bed, waiting for me to wake up.

"We called Angela to let her know you're staying with her for now. It seems healthy for you to get a break from Lass." She informed me.

I walked downstairs, to the front door.

"Good-bye, everyone. I will see you soon." I said. Lass walked up tp the door. I walked up to him.

"AIR BLAST!" I yelled, blasting him down the front hall. His nose bled, as I walked out of the mansion.

"Angela! I missed you so much!" I exclaimed, crying on Angela's shoulder.

"I heard about everything. You need to rest, alright?" Angela replied warmly.

_Lass...How could you? How could you kill my mother?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Arme couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about how cruel Lass was. Not because he killed her family, but because he was terrible enough to let her fall head heels in love with him, knowing what he did. She tossed and turned in her sleep.

**Arme's POV**

I began drifting away in my sleep. A bright light flashed and suddenly a figure began forming in front of me.

I took a step closer.

"Arme..." A faint voice called to me.

"Arme..." It called again, but this time another voiced joined it. The voices were familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize us, meanie." The short figure spoke angrily, walking closer. She had very light purple hair, like I had when I was younger. The figure crossed it's arms.

"Yuri?" I called.

"Don't forget me." The taller figure said, coming closer and standing next to Yuri.

"Mom...Yuri...I missed you so much..I haven't had a dream with you guys in it for a while." I sighed as I spoke, partly in relief that it was them.

"Well, I was starting to get lonely. Took you long enough to get here!" Yuri groaned, sitting down and crossing her legs.

"We know why you are so upset, Arme." Mother said slowly, taking my hand.

"You do?"

"Of course, dummy. We only exist in your imagination now." Yuri replied.

"We need you to know, Lass didn't kill us! He really didn't...It was Kaze'aze." Mother continued.

"What...? How come nobody told me!" I cried.

"I'm not sure, but I think Knight Master did already." Mom said, showing me a flashback.

"Hm."

I walked over to a faint image of the old tree on top of the hill.

"I have to go now." I said slowly.

"Arme wait! They're at-"

"The mansion, I know!" I interrupted, waking up.

"Mom...Yuri...Thanks." I whispered, jumping out of bed, getting dressed, and ran towards the Grand Chase Mansion.

I opened the door, and ran to Lass' room. Empty.

"Lass?" No reply.

I ran to Elesis' room. No one there.

"Seighart? Lire? Amy?" I yelled.

"They should all be here..." I mumbled under my breathe. I walked down to the kitchen and sat down. I rested my head on the table.

"Arme! I tried to tell you! They left for Kaze'aze's Castle this morning! They are over there right now!" Mom's voice spoke in my head.

"Dummy..." Yuri mumbled.

I summoned my staff.

"I haven't mastered teleportation yet... I will have to track the right way to go, and follow them." I thought.

"I will finally get my revenge." I said, opening the door and heading the direction my staff told me.

**Kaze'aze's Castle, Third Person POV**

"Lass! Snap out of it!" Elesis cried, slicing through a monster.

"C'mon Lass, you can finally get revenge on Kaze'aze!" Lire continued. firing arrows from behind a barrier.

"There's no point anymore." Lass replied, slowly sitting down on a rock.

"That's the last one! Only three more stages until we fight Kaze'aze!" Seighart announced, walking through the portal. All of the GC followed.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to fight Kaze'aze, Jinny!" Amy sobbed, clinging to Jin's arm.

"I'll protect you, Cupcake. If she tries to touch you I will rip her heart out and place it as a trophy on my shelf." Jin replied. The Grand Chase stared.

"What?"

"Lass, you have to get back to reality. Arme is gone." Ryan began.

"Don't remind me!" Lire cried.

"I can't wait to kick his behind!" Ley cried, punching the air.

"Don't get out of hand, Ley." Dio said slowly.

"Awwww, my little demon is concerned for me!" Ley replied, grabbing Dio's horns.

"We're here. Come on, Ronoob." Elesis commanded, charging an enemy.

"Oh boy." Ronan sighed, following.

**Unknown, Serdin, Arme's POV**

"I'm not even half way there! I will never make it.." I gasped, stopping in my tracks.

"I can try teleporting...It might not work, though." I continued, raising my staff. I disappeared and ended up back in the GC Mansion.

"No way..." I groaned, raising my staff again, appearing back in the path I first teleported in.

"This isn't working!" I yelled. "Come on Arme...Focus. One last try." I thought. I closed my eyes and raised my staff one last time. I disappeared, and teleported in front of a dark castle, clouds storming over, lighting striking. The outside of the castle looked as if it were about to crumble to pieces. I looked on the cold ground and saw footsteps.

"It worked.." I cheered happily, walking into the castle.

"I wish they were here." I thought, walking through tunnels, my staff glowing. I got to the first stage, and it was empty.

"All the monsters are gone, they are obviously almost at Kaze'aze." I said to myself. I passed ten more stages, and finally got to the last stage, a battle with Kaze'aze. I heard screaming, growling, and swords clinging. Did they need my help? Or were they doing fine? Either way I needed to see Lass, and the others. I burst through the door.

"Everyone take cover!" I yelled, placing a shield over my teammates.

"DEEP IMPACT!" I yelled. Meteorites began falling from the sky and striking the monstrous figure that killed my family. Rage filled my body.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked. My teammates were badly wounded. Lass had a wound right across his stomach.

"Lass!" I cried, running over to him."I'm sorry I wouldn't listen to you! I am going to heal you all right now! Cur-" But I was interrupted by a giant hand wacking me off to the side.

"Arme!" Amy called.

"Arme..." Lass mumbled, in a weak tone.

"Arme, so nice to see you again! Long time no see!" Kaze'aze said to me in a dark a muffled voice. I stood up slowly.

"You...!" I yelled. All my teammates watched me.

"You must be dreading life without your mother and sister, am I wrong?" Kaze'aze continued, beginning to circle me.

"No, because I have found happiness!" I replied.

"How can one find happiness after everyone is taken away, you dirty worm!" Kaze'aze yelled, in shock.

"I have friends, and people who care about me...and I won't let you take anything else away from me!" I screamed, raising my staff.

"Hm, I expected that. What else can you lose now." Kaze'aze said, sitting down in front of me.

"What else can I lose? What else can I lose? A family, and loving people! A relationship! Now I have something to live for! And I won't let you take that away! CURE!" I yelled. All her teammates stood up.

"We're right behind you Arme!" Lire comforted.

"Bring it, you stinky mutt!" Seighart teased, charging. Kaze'aze's eyes glowed a blood red, as we charged towards her, and she began to rise, the battle we had been waiting for begun.

**LuLu: Sorry it is so rushed! R&R Please!**

**Elesis: Don't be a review hog.**

**LuLu: I'm just asking them to review their thoughts *.***

**Ryan: -Hugs tree-**

**LuLu: Expect Chapter 7 to be out either later tonight or tomorrow!**

**Dio: You just wrote Chapter Six though**

**LuLu: I have already written Chapter 7 but I have only uploaded Chapter 6 == R&R Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry this took so long…busy..….=.=' This chapter is short and rushed. I wrote from 2:45pm to 9:30pm (7 hours and 15 minutes) today, and Iwas so tired, I had to rush it. Promise, next chapter will be long! Chapter 8 out either later tonight, or tomorrow!**

**Seighart: Just start already**

**LuLu: Fine O.o Here we go!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Lass' POV**

Elesis strikes Kaze'aze's arm, and the great beasts groans in pain.

"Scream!" Amy cries, as she sets her kleiophone down and shrieks into it, stunning Kaze'aze. I draw my Nodachi and aim for the fatal spot: her heart. Arme suddenly stops me in my tracks. I stare into her violet eyes. How I missed her after she left. I was surprised that she'd forgiven me. Now that I had something to fight for again, I was willing to do whatever it took to get revenge on this monster.

"Lass…I'm sorry. I want you to know that whatever happens after this, I have always loved you. Even before we dated." She confesses, before she gives me a peck on the lips, and putting a shield over us as Kaze'aze strikes.

"I-I've always loved you, too…" I stutter, nervously.

"Hey, lovebirds! We've got work to do here!" Lire demands, firing four arrows into Kaze'aze's leg, before being attacked.

"Lire!" Ryan cries, and rushes to her aid. I jump, and slash Kaze'aze in midair. As I glide down, Elesis cries out to me.

"Nothing is working!" She realizes, as I land.

"We might have to combine all our best moves to defeat him!" Jin indicates.

"But, that might be fatal! Meaning, we could lose our lives in the process!" Ronan explains. They all sigh. Arme appears, placing a shield over us again.

"Guys! We can't give up! We've come too far!" She cheers. She draw our weapons once again, preparing for another strike.

"Fist of 1,000 Hells!"

"Call of Ruin."

"Tornado Stinger!"

Some of the most powerful moves, but nothing.

"Not even a dent! This is nothing like we've seen before!" Ronan insists.

"We need to make a plan!" Jin instructs."Arme, cover us!"

"Right behind you!" She nods, putting a shield up. She's so brave. Braver than anyone I'd ever seen before. Why couldn't I be that brave.

"We need a distraction. But that person could be fatally harmed with that job." Dio claims. No one volunteers. Then, I make a decision. I don't have to defeat Kaze'aze myself to get revenge on her. Everyone has some kind of grudge against her. I'm not the only one, and if I were to take the job as a distraction, I could prove my bravery, even if it meant me dying in the process.

"I'll do it." I finally announce.

"Lass….Didn't you hear what Dio said?" Amy repeats.

"Yes, I did. I'm ready to get revenge on her, whether I'm the one who defeats her or not." I say, bravely.

"Alright….We need someone who can use all their powers at once, to defeat her. They'll build their power while Lass distracts. But, again, it could be fatal." Mari continues.

"Guys, hurry up! My shield is beginning to weaken!" Arme shouts, as Kaze'aze pounds at the shield.

"Arme should do it! She's the only person strong enough to hold a shield for that long, and she has the most control of her magic of all of us!" Ryan insists.

"No." I interrupt. I won't let Arme take any chances. It could be fatal.

"Lass, why not?" She asks, powering her shield more.

"I can't let you. There's a chance you could die." I argue.

"I can do this! I have waited a long time for this moment!" She counters. I don't blame her for wanting to do this. She's waited a long time to defeat Kaze'aze.

"But, if you die…" I begin.

"You're at risk, too Lass! I'm worried for you, but I know you can do it. I promise I'll never leave you." She finishes, and with that, agrees, and takes down the shield, leaving us vulnerable.

"Let's go!" Seighart demands, running with Arme and the rest of the team, as I run to the opposite side of the area. I don't know if she'll keep her promise, but I have to trust her.

"Rage Cutter!" I cry, doing a frontal slice, followed by a quick slash forward.

"Why don't you just give up, and come back to me, Lass." Kaze'aze says. Her voice sounds of nails on a chalkboard.

"I never joined you! You took my soul, and used it!" I argue, slashing her leg.

"I would never do such a thing!" She says sarcastically.

"You have a sick sense of humour. Do you not understand what you took from me? You took my everything, and now I live with the burden of knowing what I've done! I live soaked in guilt! But now, I get my revenge!" I shout, enraged. I slash forward.

"Lass, we're almost ready!" Elesis calls.

"Arme, you have to hurry!" Lire encourages.

"I'm trying!" She replies, her staff glowing a bright light. Finally, it shines a bright light, which makes all the heads turn. Her eyes glowing a bright yellow, and her hair flowing in the cold, crisp wind. Her hand gripping her silver staff, and her confident stance makes me smile. She's so beautiful. I bet she doesn't even realize how beautiful she is. All the good times we'd had in the past flash through my head, putting a happy grin on my face. After dating her, I had finally gained the power to smile again. She'd become my everything. But my thoughts a interrupted by a voice calling out to me.

"LASS! BEHIND YOU!" Arme called. And with that, I felt a sharp pain go through my insides. It pierces through my body, and pushes out the other side. It feels as if a thousand knives are being pushed through my insides. I cough, and out comes blood. I slowly fall to my knees, barely conscious. I wish I wasn't. Maybe that would ease the pain a bit. All I see now is red, all over the ground. I look down, to see a giant hole in my chest. I gaze back up at Arme, who us still in shock, staring at me with teary eyes. At least she would be the last thing I see. That was all I really wanted. Maybe after seeing her face, death wouldn't be so bad. As I fall to the ground, my vision disappears, and the last thing I hear is the voice of the girl I'd loved.

"LASS!"

**Arme's POV**

LASS! LASS! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" I cry into his bloody chest. The rest of the team is defending me, with teary eyes.

"Arme! You have to use your power right now! If you do, we can get Lass help sooner, and defeat Kaze'aze!" Ley insists. But I'm not worried anymore. I don't care. I don't know if he's still alive or not. And that's what worries me. His face is even more pale than it usually is. His eyes big, and motionless. I cry a few more tears. And then I stand up.

"Now I have an even bigger reason to defeat you. You took my mother, sister, and love!" I scream. I close my eyes, and focus all my energy on my inner core. This could cause destruction to my body, but if I die, I die with dignity. I feel all my power running through my veins. My eyes begin to glow, as does my staff, and soon after, my whole body begins to shimmer.

"Take cover guys." I warn my team, as they run to a corner behind me. As I open my eyes, a blinding light shines from my core, and I feel the energy draining from my body and going towards Kaze'aze.

"WHAT?" She says in despair. As I see her perishing in the light, a smirk is plastered on my face. My body shines one last blinding light, and then, the light disappears, and I'm suddenly back to normal. I feel so weak. I try to walk, but I stumble.

"Arme! You did it!" My team yells. Yuri…Mother….Lass…..I've finally avenged you, after three years.

"Get…..Get help for Lass." I manage to say with my last breath, as everything fades to black, and I stumble to the ground. I can't see or speak, but I finally hear my teammates grabbing Lass up, and I feel myself being picked up. I knew that all hope might be lost for me, but for Lass…..maybe, just maybe…there might be a chance. Finally, I can't think anymore, and I lose my consciousness.

**Third Person POV**

In the small hospital, Arme and Lass are being tended to. As soon as Angela arrives, she gets the whole story.

A doctor emerges from a room, with a clipboard, with a mask on. The Grand Chase and Angela sit with worried looks on their faces.

"Hello, everyone. I'm very happy to see that Arme and Lass have such great people who care about them." The doctor explains. "I'm . I operated on Lass, and tended to Arme."

"Well? How are they doing?" Elesis demands, standing from her seat.

"Ellie, please…" Lire soothes her, and she takes her seat again. Dr. Kristine's look changes from a smile to a bit of a frown.

"I don't know how to say this….I'm sorry for your loss."

**LuLu: So sad….**

**Arme: *sniff sniff* EVIL LULU! DIE!**

**LuLu: R&R BEFORE I DIE PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay!~ The final chapter has arrived! Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I'm so happy to finish my first fanfiction, and it was pretty popular, considering it's my first. I hope you're okay with this chapter being half "what came after" and half actually story ^^". Also, this chapter was a lot shorter than I expected, because there wasn't much left to tell. DEAL WITH IT. So, shall we begin?**

**Angela: LET'S DO IT!**

**LuLu: Angela, that's not your personality. That's Amy's.**

**Amy: LET'S DO IT!**

**LuLu: Better. Let's go~**

**Chapter Eight**

"What? Who did we lose?" Angela cries.

"….You lost them both. Lass lost too much blood, we couldn't save him. And Arme used so much power in her inner core, she practically destroyed herself. I'm so sorry…" Dr. Kristine confirms, and walks to another room. Angela stands up, and walks into the room in which Arme and Lass stay, and begins to cry on Arme's shoulder. Her skin as white as snow, her hair messy, her eyes closed gently, her body lifeless. No one had ever seen Arme this stiff before, she usually couldn't sit still. Elesis slowly walks over to Lass, and sits in the chair beside him. Drops of blood lay around the operating table, and the blood around his wounds had dried. As the rest of the Grand Chase gathered around the lifeless bodies of their beloved teammates, they all gave a moment of silence for the risk they'd taken in the battle.

At the funeral, the Grand Chase buried Lass and Arme together. They knew it would be what they wanted. Seighart laced his Nodachi beside the grave, along with Arme's staff. They were buried together beside the old oak tree, close to the Grand Chase Mansion.

Even though they died, Lass and Arme were never forgotten. They were recognized as heroes all over their home continents. After Arme's funeral, there was a meeting to set up a memorial of the Violet Mage everyone knew and loved. Lass was honoured all over Bermesiah and Ellia, and there was a ceremony, that celebrated Kaze'aze's defeat. The Grand Chase members moved on to become known all over the world. Elesis became chief of a search team to find his parents, and she still searches to this day, stating she'd "Never give up". Lire and Ryan became the heroes of Eryuell Island, rescuing everyone from danger, or any encounters. Lire also got more into her studies about spirits. After helping Elesis with her search team, Ronan went back to Kanavan to assist the new Queen. He and Elesis took their relationship to a new level, and got really serious. Amy became a well known pop-star all over the world, and Jin went on her world tour with her. After four more years together, Jin proposed to Amy, and they got married. They are currently residing in Bermesiah. Seighart continued being lazy, and Mari kept on making potions and machines, alongside Seighart. Finally, Dio went back to the Burning Canyon tribe for two more years, and later left to be with Ley. The Grand Chase still stay in touch, and sometimes go back to the mansion that they once resided in together, only, they have two less members whenever they have reunions. They all gather at the cliff Arme and Lass stayed at on the anniversary of their death every year, along with Angela, who finally remarried and had two children, John and Wendy. Angela still tells her children the story of the beautiful Violet Mage in which she had cared for at the time. All of the Grand Chase was invited to be teachers for their job class at the Grand Chase Camp, and they all accepted.

**Grand Chase Camp, Serdin, Third Person POV**

"Okay everyone, draw your weapons!" Amy instructs, walking over to the rest of her past teammates. She'd become a bit more mature.

"Welcome to the Grand Chase Camp, for the future Grand Chase!" Ronan announces, and a cheer emerges from the crowd.

"We are the first generation of the Grand Chase." Ryan continues.

"So, where's the teachers for mages and theif's?" A little girl and boy at the front ask.

"Well, we have some new teachers for that, but the original teachers would have been Lass Isolet and Arme." Ley replies sadly.

"What happened to them?" A bit of an older boy asks.

"Well, it's a long story. Maybe we will tell you one day. But for now, only twenty out of three hundred seventy two of you will make it into the Camp. So, let's get started!" Mari continues. The crowd begins to scatter into the grassy field, and begin to battle while the Grand Chase evaluates them.

"They would have been very happy to have joined you." A familiar voice calls from behind the past Grand Chase.

"Knight Master! I can't believe it! It's been seven years!" Elesis announces, hugging her tightly.

"Arme and Lass are still with you guys, whether you believe it or not." Knight Master continues.

"We know…we just miss them so much.." Lire admits sadly.

"Well, good luck finding the new Grand Chase. You will always be the originals, and the best GC yet, in my book." Knight Master claims.

"Thanks, Knight Master."

Two years later, the new Grand Chase was formed. New enemies emerged, and the original Grand Chase was their coaches. The new Chasers consisted of Luke as the Knight, Lillian as the archer, Karen as the mage, Ida as the theif, Brandon as the druid, Andrew as the spell knight, Suzie as the dancer, Kyle as the fighter, Chase as the gladiator, Silvia as the rune caster, Nia as the stygian, and Nancy as the summoner. They were all trained to defeat new evil, which went on for four years.

Eventually, all of the Grand Chase couples were married, and one day, Bermesiah asked the original Grand Chase to personally defeat a new evil, as the newest Grand Chase stay in Bermesiah. The original Chasers agreed, and went on one last mission together, before hanging up their weapons, and retiring from their jobs at age twenty three for Amy, age twenty four for Elesis, Lire, Ryan, Mari, and Dio, age twenty seven for Jin, age twenty eight for Ronan, and of course, age 609 for Seighart.

After retiring, all of the couples stayed very, very close, and they all had children, even though it was tiring for Ley to have a child at first. They all continued doing what they loved, even Lire became a professor at a school, teaching about spirits. Some of them got different careers, such as Amy, who still sang sometimes. They all still visit the memorial for Arme and Lass, as well as visiting their grave, and the cliff. They even made a video and photo album about their time as the Grand Chase together, when Arme and Lass were still alive. It consists of them spending time together, and relationships as well as friendships blooming. Sometimes, the original Chasers even say that they get visits from Arme and Lass in their dreams.

Angela and the original Grand Chase still tell stories to all the children all over Bermesiah, to spread the bravery of the two warriors, and to let them know how much of a risk they'd taken to take down the Dark Lady who had caused Bermesiah all the pain, and war they had to go through.

**Old Oak Tree, Grand Chase Mansion, Serdin, Third Person POV**

"So they died during the battle with Kaze'aze" Suzie asks, curiously.

"Yeah, but they're sacrifices were not forgotten. They're known as heroes all over the world." Amy replies to her student.

"This oak tree is where we used to come a lot." Ronan explains.

"I want to be as brave as them." Lillian sighs.

"Yeah, they sure were really brave." Ley continues.

As for Arme and Lass, their spirits live on among us. People say you can feel them watching over us. It's said you can hear their voices in the wind, or their laughs in the air. If you were to go to the seaside cliff right now, you might even see the ghosts of the couple sitting on the edge of the cliff, holding hands, and embracing each other, giving and receiving more love than they ever had, before their spirits move on, and travel into the blue sky


	9. Author's Note!

**Hai guy it's LuLu! I have some news~**

**A lot of people enjoyed the ending of 'What Else Can I Lose', while some of you have been e-mailing me complaining about the ending. I would just like to say thanks to those who support my choice of ending in my story. However, after I thought about it for some time I decided that I would to an alternate ending. Now, the original ending will always be the official. But I want to kind of give an idea of the ending it would have if it were different. So, just for confirmation, if you would like to vote, please review if you want or don't want an alternate ending, and why or why not. Also, you may PM me your ideas, I will write them out, and post it. I WILL give you credit, no worries ^^" If no one PM's me, I will simply make up my own alternate ending. Deadline for vote and ideas PM is Febuary 20th, 2012! Good luck!**

**Thanks everyone!~**

**-LuLu**


	10. Alternate Ending 1

** Hey everyone, LuLu here!~ Please forgive me for taking so long, I decided to take a break from writing. Anyways, I am very happy to say: Here is the What Else Can I Lose alternate ending! Oh, and one more thing, I might actually post on multiple alternate endings, so stay tuned!**

**Arme: LET'S GO ALREADY!**

**LuLu: Fine, fine…**

**Lass' POV**

I awoke to a terrible headache and blood-soaked bandages covering my bare stomach. I brush my white bangs out of my eyes, and turn on my side, hoping the pain would ease. There she is. The most beautiful person to ever roam the Earth, Arme Glenstid. Her light purple hair was covering her eyes, as she snored cutely. I try to sit up, but the pain is too intense. My vision is still extremely blurry, as I glance outside of the curtains that was dividing the hospital room from the waiting room. The Grand Chase was waiting outside, anxiously awaiting answers.

"Arme…" I murmur, as I quickly remember the fight that put me here. She desperately tried to protect me, but she couldn't. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the curtain opening.

"Lass, you're awake! Everyone, Lass is awake!" I hear the soft voice of Amy call to her teammates.

"Hey Lass…How's it going?" Elesis asks, as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine, but I'm just worried about Arme…What if she doesn't make it?" I explain, hoping for an answer from the doctor.

"Well, things don't look too good for her. She almost literally fried herself on the inside, she is currently on her treatment." Dr. Kristine explains. Angela goes and sits beside Arme.

"Arme…I'm so sorry this happened to you…" She says as she brushes her hair back with her fingers. Her cheeks turn rosy again, and her bright violet eyes open slowly.

"A-Angela…?"

"Arme!" Everyone cries happily, as they rush over to her bed.

"Arme…." I quietly call over to her.

"A-Arme? Who's Arme?" She replies, as she sits up, holding her forehead.

Dr. Kristine went on to diagnose Arme with Amnesia. We asked Arme is she remembered anything, and all she could say was that she remembered Angela, Lire, and a seaside cliff where you can always watch the sunset. She couldn't even remember her own name, we had to remind her. But what hurt the most, was the fact that she not only couldn't remember my name, but she couldn't remember all the memories that we'd had, or the fact that we love each other.

After a few weeks in recovery, Arme was finally allowed to come home.

** Grand Chase Mansion, Arme's POV**

We were in Lire's room, and she was telling me the names of my 'friends'.

"This is Amy, and this is Ley and Mari." She explained to me, pointing at all the girls accordingly.

"And don't forget Lass." Ley added, filing her nails.

"Lass?" I ask curiously, turning to Ley.

"He's your boyfriend, and you love him."

"You know, when you guys start explaining things to me, it usually starts coming back to me. But I don't recall a Lass at all."

"That's too bad. You guys shared a lot of love." Elesis continued, sharpening her swords.

I slowly stare out of the window, to see a familiar cliff.

"Yeah…" I sigh, walking down the stairs.

"Arme? Where are you going?" Lire calls down the stairs, as I close the door.

**Lass' POV **

I hear the door slam, and look outside to see Arme walking towards the cliff that we shared our first kiss on. I see my chance, and rush out after her. She had already sat down on the edge, and was staring at the sunset.

"Hi, Arme."

She jumps.

"Goodness, you scared me!" She screams, as I sit beside her.

"Why is this place so familiar to me…?" She wonders aloud. I smile. She didn't remember me, but she remembered one of the most important moments we shared.

"We….we had our first kiss here, Arme."

"What? That's impossible, I don't love you!" She cries. I stand up, taking her hand.

"You did at one time, Arme."

She snatches her hand away, and begins walking away.

"Arme!"

She turns around quickly.

"Look. I'm sorry that I can't remember, but I'm sure if we were together, what we had was beautiful! But now I don't remember anymore! I don't even know who _I _am anymore!" She exclaims.

"I'm trying to save what we had!" I argue.

"Well stop trying."

And with that, she stomps back to the mansion. I sit back on the edge, and let my tears fall into the salty ocean. Maybe what we had _couldn't _be saved anymore, and even if it could be, I can't save it if she's not willing to try. I lay down on the cold rubble on the ground, and let my thoughts flood in my head. If we can't be together anymore, I can at least remember how it was when we were.

**Market Places, Serdin, Arme's POV**

All the girls had taken me to the market places to go shopping. As I looked around more and more, I began remembering again.

"Serdin." I mumble.

"W-What did you just say?" Amy asks, turning to me.

"Serdin." I repeat. All my friends gather around, smiling.

"You remember!"

"Can you remember anything else?" Ley tries.

"I remember the Grand….Grand…"

"Chase?"

"Yes! I'm a mage in the Grand Chase…right?" I ask curiously, unsure I was right.

"Yes, Arme! You're a mage!"

A wave of happiness washes over me. I can remember something other than that cliff.

We continued shopping for groceries until the afternoon, and went shopping for new armour until the evening. When we arrived back in the Mansion, all the guys were sitting around the table. There was the boy with the white hair, his head buried in his hands. For some reason, I felt absolutely terrible seeing him like that, and I felt like I needed to comfort him.

**Lass' POV**

We were all sitting around the table, while the girls were at the market places.

"She said that she needed to move on, and that she can barely remember who she was."

I was explaining to my friends about what Arme had said the night before, and they were all listening carefully.

"You have to make another move on her." Ryan suggested, drinking a soda.

"You have to remind her why she ever loved you in the first place." Ronan suggested.

"You're right. But how can I get her to be alone with me again?" I wonder aloud.

"Leave that to us." Seighart says after a long silence.

The guys told me that they were going to make me look depressed, hopefully bringing a bit of Arme's memory back because she'd always comforted me when I was upset. When she comes to ask me what's wrong, I tell her that I will take her up to the cliff, and I will make my move there.

"I-Is everything okay?" Arme asks, as she wants behind me and kneels down.

Yes. It's working.

"No. Everything is not okay." I explain. Her eyes get bigger.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'd prefer that we talk on the cliff," I tell her, as I go out the door and she follows.

My heart fills with hope. This might actually work. We finally arrive at the edge of the cliff, and the sound of the waves crashing against the cliff fill the air.

"Arme, I'm upset because I want you to remember what we had."

"I already told you I'm not ready to be in a committed relati-"

I had to stop her from running away again. I couldn't let her win. Not this time. I lean in and kiss her on the lips, full on.

Her lips were even softer than I remember. At first she felt startled, but eventually she embraced the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. I place my hands softly on her hips, as she slowly pulls away. Her violet eyes stare into mine, and it stays this way for a long time. I'd finally gotten her to show compassion towards me. I smile slowly, and she does the same. She runs one of her hands through my hair, and kisses me again. The warmth of her cheeks ran through my body, as I finally get to show her how much I love her. After I pull away, I hear her say something that is music to my ears.

"Lass?"

My eyes feel with tears.

"Arme!" I cry, as I pick her up bridal style and spin around.

"Arme, I thought I'd lost you!"

"I love you, Lass." She replies, with another kiss. We walked over to the edge of the cliff, and stand hand in hand, as the sun disappeared behind the giant hills in the distance, and embraced the moment that we finally had together.

**There you have it! The first alternate ending! I hope you liked it, even though it was kind of short.**

**Lass: I'm so glad things turned out that way…**

**Arme: Lassie! I made cherry pie!**

**Lass: *disappears in a split second***

**LuLu: Stay tuned for more alternate endings! R&R please!**


End file.
